The invention is based on a current regulator for an electromagnetic consumer used with a means of internal combustion engine control as generally defined hereinafter. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 21 32 717 discloses a trigger circuit for magnetic valves having a series circuit comprising a measuring resistor and a transistor, serving as the current control device, in series with the magnetic winding of an injection valve. The circuit apparatus disclosed there serves to provide a relatively high current at the beginning of an actuation pulse for the magnetic valve, and to regulate the so-called maintenance current to a lower level during the maintenance phase of the magnetic valve which follows the attracting phase. In order to realize this regulating process, the voltage drop across the measuring resistor is detected and compared with a set-point value. At the end of the desired injection pulse, the current through the magnetic valve is reduced to zero in the known circuit apparatus at the end of desired injection pulse. In connection with continuous-operation gasoline injection systems, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 37 713 discloses a clocked electromagnetic valve, which can be switched on and off in accordance with correction variables having different duty factors. However, this German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 37 713 does not disclose a means of current regulation.